irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 2
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun brakes out of his prison and rescues Jin Sa-woo. As they try to escape captivity, they are eventually captured by security. They are taken to another room where Baek San meets with them and invites them to join the National Security Administration (NSS). They silently accept and immediately begin 6 months of special training. They are very surprised to find Park Sang Hyun and Choi Seung-hee on NSS staff as well. After training for the day, the staff go out for drinks. Hyun-jun uses this moment to take Seung-hee aside and confront her about playing him. Seung-hee goes on a rant about him being macho and self-centered to hide past scars. Out of nowhere, Hyun-jun reaches in a kisses her hard on the mouth. They kiss for a few seconds before Seung-hee pushes him away and silently walks away. The next day, Seung-hee pulls Hyun-jun aside to confront him about the kiss. Hyun-jun explains that he respects her and will stay committed to the NSS. Seeing his maturity causes Seung-hee to start finding him attractive. As the training days go on, Hyun-jun and Seung-hee begin to see each other, secretly. But Sa-woo is determined to hit on Seung-hee as well. But one day, the NSS receives word that a known Japanese terrorist, Yamamoto Takashi, will be arriving at Incheon Airport soon. Hyun-jun and Sa-woo are both assigned to spy on him and found out his purpose. They eventually tail him to a casino where Seung-hee suddenly appears and flirts her way up to Takashi's hotel room. The next morning, Takashi takes Seung-hee shopping while Hyun-jun and Sa-woo monitor from outside. Takashi suddenly get a mysterious phone call and the next thing everyone knows, he brings Seung-hee out the back of a store and confronts her on being a spy. Seung-hee and Takashi fight. As soon as Hyun-jun and Sa-woo show up, Takashi escapes. Seung-hee orders them to follow him. Using their resources at the NSS, Hyun-jun and Sa-woo chase Takashi through the city until they find him dead on a train. As the train takes off, Park Cheol-young walks off the platform. Only Hyun-jun notices him. As the NSS tries to work out what who or what the intended target might be, Manager Hwang takes Hyun-jun, Sa-woo, and Seung-hee off of the assignment. But the three of them begin to secretly put the pieces together and discover that the terrorist mark is Jo Myeong-Ho, the South Korean President-Elect . Hyun-jun and Sa-woo head to his campaign gathering to see if they can sniff out the snipers. After taking them out and saving the President-Elect, the staff of the NSS go out celebrating. The next day, Myeong-Ho invites Hyun-jun and Sa-woo to the Presidential House to thank them personally for saving his life. While waiting, Hyun-jun suddenly notices how familiar the room is and realizes that he has been there before. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seong-woo as Park Cheol-young * T.O.P as Vick (First Appearance) * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu (First Appearance) * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung (First Appearance) * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung (First Appearance) * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In (First Appearance) * ???? as Oh Sung-shik (First Appearance) * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho (First Appearance) * ???? as Manager Hwang (First Appearance) Guest Starring * Takayama Satoichi as Yamamoto Takashi (Dies)